Remember
by hanz242
Summary: When B- a lost cause, a vampire with no past- meets Edward in a cafe in NYC and tells her of his fleeting romance with Bella Swan in the 1800s- her life is turned upside down. Fate can bring two people together- but could it also tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Dear kind reader,

If I were to tell you the fairytale it would be something like this,

A beautiful boy and an ordinary girl fell for each other.

Harder and faster than either of them intended to fall in the beginning...

It would continue, in the way fairytales do. With the castles and the beauty of a happily ever after.

One once said that the course of true love never did run smooth- and I agree. It doesn't happen like the fairytales.

I believe that fate is the true fairy tale and its way of weaving and intertwining people's lives together in its giant loom is fascinating. If two people are meant to be together, destiny will work out the rest.

I will tell you my story; our story.

It isn't a fairy tale, and I'm not sure how it ends, but what I do know is that sometimes all the pain and tragedy is sometimes worth it in the end. Sometimes things do fall together, and sometimes they do not.

What I have learnt in my long life is that every day is a blessing and ever moment with those you love is to be cherished- never forget that.

Most importantly, you never really forget- it is always there. You just have to look through the darkness, the hurt, the pain and remember that there is always a moment worth fighting for. So you learn to fight- fight for what matters to you, fight for those you love and fight with anyone who stands in the way of what you want.

Yours truly-

B.


	2. Awakening the past

When thinking about the past, my mind is filled with a hazy blur. You know when you feel like you are forgetting something so important and no matter how hard you look for it, it cannot be found? It's the same feeling in my own mind.

I am a Vampire. I go by the name of B, because when I awoken on the dusky midsummer's evening, with the dew dancing on the pin head sleeves of grass and I found a locket coiled around my porcelain neck engraved with a B, without any recollection of how it got there. That is all I have of my past and that is all I know of my past. Somehow I feel bound to the locket, as if it was a life-line binding me to the very fabric of the soil on this feeble planet.

My name is B and like I said, I am a vampire. I am 100 years old, give or take a few years, but from my exterior I can tell that I must have been around 18 years of age when I ask changed into a vampire. I do not recall anything before I was turned and I do not know where I lived, who I was and how I became what I am. I was changed, and then abandoned by my maker moments later.

When I remember waking up that evening I remember studying the lake which I was awakened beside and watching the butterflies and the fireflies dancing through the air and studying their intricate wings. The lake was still like a mirror reflecting the overhanging willow trees and the birds nestling into their beds awaiting another morning of dutiful singing. The sky was dim, covered in mounds of fluffy clouds covering the sun that was set to shine elsewhere.

It was beautiful. Yet it was sad.

That was how I was born. What pains me is that I lived eighteen years of life, with a family and a personality which I do not recall.

I was left to pick up the pieces of a life I do not remember living.

The dusky polluted air outside clouds my vision, along with the contacts which are annoyingly shading my eye-sight. My attempt at looking relatively normal is feeble, but it takes the edge off of the fact that I look ever so slightly mythical. I've never looked like a mortal, my hair is waist length and it curls into intricate hazel ringlets naturally. My eyes are an alarming yellow hew with a zip of cyan blue around the outside. They are strange even for a vampire and they are heavily lashed. I'm around 5.8 but my movements are fluid and graceful like a cat.

In a bid to look less vampire and more I-just-got-back-from-a-hard-days-work-at-the-office, I tied my hair up in a high bun and put in some ugly muddy brown contacts. I then put on some opaque black tights, a pencil skirt and a loose top. Quickly I put on a fake pair of glasses and a trench coat. The effect is...well, I still get pervy glares across the street, but I can pass off for human if I try.

I quickly exit the hustle and bustle of the city and sit down on one of the two large sofas in my favourite cafe. Although coffee tastes horrific to my taste buds, as do most drinks, I order some anyway to look inconspicuous. I carefully then place my laptop on the table and begin writing chapter 37 of my most recent novel (I've published around 346 books, all under a few different names). The main theme- Romance, mythical-creatures (oh the irony!) and mostly...romance. I'm a hopeless romantic although I've never found my mate.

My silent bubble is distracted by a male voice.

"Is anyone sitting here?" the voice questions.

I look up to see a bronze haired vampire staring at me, knowing that I'm obviously a vampire. His eyes laugh as if we share a secret joke that no one else know about.

"No, no, sit, sit," I mutter as humanly possible.

It's hard to catch my breath; he is rather dashing, even for a vampire.

Carefully he sits down, opposite me on another sofa glaring at me softly. His topaz eyes are calm, caring but slightly bemused.

"What are you writing about?" he asks inquisitively.

"Typical romance. Boy meets girl, falls in love and tragically the girl dies, and the boy is left picking up the pieces. The girl speaks to the boy as a ghost...oh it's all very cliché," I mutter.

"No vampires, ghouls or ghosts?" a chuckle escapes through his teeth "You look sad...are you ok?" he quickly reverts.

"Yes...fine...it's been so long since I've met one of my kind this way," I speak in such a low octave so I'm sure he will be the only one to hear.

"You aren't fine, you have sad eyes. Tell me your troubles, please? Humour me. For when my eyes are sad, I would give anything to spill my heart out to anyone willing to listen...," he looks genuinely interested.

"I'm sad because I don't remember my human life. I always feel like half of me if missing, you know?" I look down "Like part of me has gone and I don't know what I've done with it. I would do anything to remember. And sometimes, I feel like I want to scream, because I've got all this sadness inside and I don't know why. I'm happy, but somewhere deep down I feel so broken..." I'm taken aback by the fact I just told this man everything I've kept inside for so long.

"I know that feeling well. There was once a girl...I knew...It was a long time ago...," his eyes light up.

It is as if the he has just remembered a line he had inconveniently forgotten in his favourite song or he just remembered that it was a Friday. Then smile on his face looks as if he is remembering one thousand and one memories, reliving them each millisecond. It isn't a face of someone reflecting on a sentimental memory, it is the face of someone seeing the sun for the first time.

It is the face of a man who has lost something, but treasures the memories he had with it.

"Tell me about her..." I ask quickly "We have all night".

"Our first meeting...was under unfortunate circumstances...but I knew at once..." his voice grows soft like a lullaby.

This vampire, with the bronze hair might be the subject of a new story. His face, his eyes and his smile make me evaluate every single thing I ever thought about love.

There is love, lust and there is something else. Something which is beyond defining love, something which is so magical- it can perform miracles. The look in his eyes gives me hope- the hope that maybe one day something magical will happen and I won't be the girl writing soppy love stories with happy endings.

I want someone to look like that when they think about me. To look deep into my eyes and I would just know that they loved me just as much as I loved them.

Is it so bad for someone to want that- _to be someones everything?_


End file.
